


That Sweet Moment

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Angst, Biting, D/s, M/M, serial!killer Rodney, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay is a killer, always seeking that sweet moment with his victims. That moment when they die. John is his lover, he will protect Rodney as much as he can yet he knows that one day Rodney will turn on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sweet Moment

**RODNEY**

Some are born to a sweet life. Others, less fortunate are not. But Rodney, well Rodney was one of the favoured ones, the chosen, those who can do no wrong.

He's known this all of his life and it has completely and utterly defined him.

In his friendships, his relationship with his family, his love affairs. They have all loved him, right up until the very end, when the knife has been slicing across their throats, their dying eyes locking with his blue blue eyes, clearly showing their love. He calls it 'The Sweet Moment'.

And that moment, that sweet moment when they are at one with each other is a moment Rodney craves.

He smiles and glances out of the cell window at the guillotine, specially built for his benefit.

It's an honour really, that they should create something so beautiful simply to punish him. Shame they won't get to use it.

He stretches his feet out in front of him and closes his eyes.

John will come for him. Rodney knows his lover will arrive to rescue him, he always has. From the moment that John Sheppard set eyes on Rodney he knew he would do anything for him.

And Rodney, well he will do anything for John and one day, some distant point in the future he will show John just how much he loves him and will join him in 'The Sweet Moment'.

 

**JOHN **

John loves Rodney McKay, has from the moment he first saw him. Loves the intelligence of the man, the biting wit, the sturdiness and darkness he carries with him. He glanced over at John and had smiled, and John, hardened military man as he was, was simply blown away.

And when Rodney had pinned him to a wall in a darkened room and had kissed him possessively, had plundered and taken what he wanted from John. Well John had known then and there he was Rodney's and would remain his until Rodney chose otherwise.

And John knows that when that 'Sweet Moment' comes he will surrender himself completely to Rodney.

But in the meantime well they'll enjoy themselves. Rodney will do what he does best and John will rescue him. It's what their relationship is all about, clearly defines them – Rodney gets into trouble, John saves him.

That's how it works between them and the sex afterwards is always fantastic.

This time is no different, John having rescued Rodney from the guillotine and brought him back, back to their home. Rodney is still on an adrenaline high, needing to be grounded and John's happy to let Rodney use his body for that purpose.

John gripped the sheets tighter in his hands and stifled a moan as Rodney's teeth bit down onto his neck.


End file.
